Today, there are many types of communications networks that cater to different needs of subscribers or compete for subscribers across platforms. Some examples include wireless communications networks, wireline communications networks, Internet Protocol (IP) Multimedia Subsystem (IMS) communications networks, broadband communications networks, and so on. Many providers exist in the market today that offer services for more than one type of communication network, thus, it could be beneficial to such providers to integrate or converge the various networks into a single platform.
However, conventional communications networks vary widely in terms of implementation, feature set, applications, or services. Generally, each network maintains an application-specific repository to store subscriber information, and each such repository typically operates according to a different schema.